Duel Academy:Pokemon Style
by Bassman456
Summary: Join Nick and his friends in a journey of card battles on the Pokemon TCG verion of Duel Academy
1. Start Duel: Jimmy!

My new fan fic I don't know how long this will be but give everything I got for now.

Diamond and Pearl Spoilers

Duel Academy: Pokémon Style

'Human'

'**Card to human'**

'Brother to brother'

'_Mystery voice to Nick'_

It was a peaceful day in New Bark Town. One kid on the other hand was running somewhere very fast.

"I gonna be late" he cried to himself. Running along as fast as he could to get to where he was going. He was running so fast he ran into someone.

"Ahhh" he fell over "Sorry sir" he apologized. His backpack fell over and his cards fell over the ground.

He picked up his cards as the man said "You play the Pokémon tgc?"

"Yeah what's it to you? "The boy asked.

"That these cards" giving him two cards of the fighting type and steel types.

"What but…" He was a lost for words when the man put his bandana around his neck and left.

"That was weird" he said. He put the cards in his deck, and went on his way running again.

He was going on his way when he heard a voice

'_Can you here me?' _he heard. He looked around and saw no one. He ignored it and ran.

'_Can you here me?' _he heard again. He was getting spooked and starred to go even faster.

'_CAN YOU HERE ME?'_ he heard again. He got freaked out and screamed out

"WHAT DO YOU WANT?" Everyone looked at him while he ran along his way.

'_Well now I know I can talk to you" the voice said with annoyance._

'Who are you' asked the boy.

'_I'm known as Jimmy Hiroshi. And may I ask want is your name?'_

'I'm Nicolas Knight but everyone calls me Nick'

'_Nick you are going to try out for Duel Academy is you not?'_

'Yes I am Jimmy, but where are you?'

'_I'm inside your bandana'_

'Now this is weird' Nick thought. He arrived just on time to sign up. Nick made it to the Arena where he was shocked with amazement.

"Cool isn't it" a voice said be hide him. Nick turned around to see his friends Maria and Jason.

"Hey guys" he replied.

"Where have you been?" asked Maria.

'_Yes Nick where have you been?' _teased Jimmy.

'Shut up' he replied.

"I slept late" he replied.

"Where did you get that bandana" asked Jason

"Umm… I uh… bought it" he lied.

"Nicolas Knight please report to the Arena" said the announcer.

'Here goes everything' Nick thought

Little did Nick know his opponent was not a Duel Proctor in fact it was Leader of the Viridian Gym Giovanni himself.

"Listen Kid today is supposed to be my day off so let's get this over with quickly" he said rudely

"Whatever Pops but don't go too easy on me" Nick intimidated. The whole room was ooohing after Nick said that.

"Why you ungrateful Son of a… Never mind let's just do this" He replied.

"Game On" they said simultaneously.

"Call the coin Shorty" Giovanni smirked. Now there is three ways to tick off Nick 1. Yelling at him for a stupid reason, 2. Hitting him with something, or 3. Calling him short and Giovanni just ticked him off.

"Tails" Nick said fuming. The coin was flip it was heads so Giovanni went first.

Nick's basic Pokémon was Ralts while his bench had Torchic and Delta Species Treecko.

Giovanni's basic Pokémon was Giovanni's Nidoran male and had no Bench Pokémon.

"I play grass energy on my Nidoran "he said "Now Nidoran use Double Kick". Giovanni flipped two coins one came up heads, the other tails. Nidoran hit Ralts with one kick and did 10 damage to Ralts, leaving it with 40 HP left.

"My go" Nick said as he drew a card.

"First I play Energy Removal 2" Nick flipped a coin it came out Heads he removed the grass energy on the Nidoran.

"Next I play psychic energy on Ralts. Ralts use Hypnosis!" Ralts put Nidoran to sleep. It was now Giovanni's turn. He drew a card.

'I play grass energy and Full Heal" Giovanni yelled. Nidoran woke up and was ready to battle.

"Now Nidoran use Double Kick" he ordered. He flipped two coins and they both were heads. Ralts took 20 damage and had 20 HP left. Nick's turn came and he was nervous.

'What do I do?' he wondered

'_Maybe I can help' _asked Jimmy.

'Can you Jimmy?' asked Nick.

'_Yes I can Nick' _he replied. Jimmy told Nick what to do.

"I play Psychic energy on Ralts and evolve it to Kirlia" yelled Nick. Ralts glowed for two seconds and changed into Kirlia.

"Kirlia use Removal Beam" Nick shouted. And flipped a coin and got heads. Kirlia fired a beam that did 10 damage and removed the grass energy on it. Nidoran however took 20 damage due to its weakness. Nidoran had 20 HP left. Giovanni went and drew. He smirked before playing his next move.

"I play Rocket's Snorlax EX" he laughed. Everyone was shocked. Nick watched as He put a grass energy on Nidoran. Snorlax looked different than other Snorlax and he saw a dark aura around it.

'Jimmy what's that?' Nick asked.

'_That Is a Rocket Pokémon'_ he replied _'Rocket Pokémon are Dark Pokémon that are weak to mostly fighting Pokémon. If Giovanni has one he is part of Team Rocket'_

'Team Rocket? What's that' Nick questioned.

'_Team Rocket is an evil organization that abuses Pokémon. They aren't nice. You can recognize them since they wear shirts with a big red R on them, but Giovanni is different he has an aura around him too you know?'_

'Giovanni? He looks like has total power over the game… Jimmy is it possible for Giovanni to be the leader of this Team Rocket?'

'_Hmm… maybe but for now lets constraint on the game' _

'Right'

"Nidoran attack with Double Kick" Giovanni ordered. The coin flips came out tails and Kirlia took 10 damage leaving it with 30 HP left. Nick drew his card.

'_We should constraint on putting energy on Torchic because next turn Kirlia will soon'_

'All right Jimmy'

"I'll play fire energy on Torchic" Nick announced. Giovanni was caught off Guard.

"Now Kirlia use Removal Beam" Nick shouted. The coin flip came up tails, but either way Nidoran was knocked out. Nick drew one of his prize cards. It was Gardevoir. Giovanni sent out his Snorlax. He drew and played a Double Colorless Energy on Snorlax. He used Snorlax Poison Claws. The coin flip came up tails so Kirlia wasn't poisoned. It was Nick's turn and he evolved Kirlia to Gardevoir. He put another fire energy on Torchic.

"Gardevoir use Energy Burst" Gardevoir and did 40 damage to Snorlax. Giovanni went and played another double colorless energy on Snorlax.

"Snorlax use Collapse" Snorlax fell on Gardevoir knocking it out while Giovanni took his prize card. Nick sent out Torchic. 4 turns later Nick had No bench Pokémon while Giovanni still had Snorlax and was down to two prize cards. It was now Nick's turn. He drew a very special card this turn the one card that would knock out Snorlax.

'What is this?' Nick questioned

'**Rioru Rioru' **it said.

'Your Rioru'Nick repeated.

'**Rioru, Ru, Ru, Rioru' **it asked.

'Okay' Nick said

"I play Rioru" Nick exclaimed. Giovanni was shocked. He only knew one person in the world that had that card along with its evolution Lucario was Lance Knight.

"Kid what's your father's name?" he asked.

"My father?"Nick responded "um… my dad disappeared when I was 3 so I don't know his name".

'Interesting' Giovanni thought 'His last name is Knight and Lance disappeared 7 years ago'

"I play a fighting energy on Rioru" Rioru could use his attack Force Exert, but Rioru was a benched Pokémon while Spoink was his active. He ended turn. When it was Giovanni's turn he used Snorlax's Collapse on Spoink knocking it out in one hit and putting itself to sleep. Giovanni now had one prize card left. Rioru took the field as the active Pokémon and was ready to fight.

'Jimmy I'm very nervous' Nick said.

'_Don't worry we can do if we try' _Jimmy stated. Nick drew Lucario the evolution of Rioru.

'**Rioru, Rioru' **he said.

'Really Rioru' Nick asked.

'**Ru' **he responded.

'Okay' Nick obeyed.

"Now I evolve Rioru to Lucario" he shouted as Rioru glowed to change into Lucario. Giovanni was utterly shocked.

'He has Lucario' he thought.

"Now I play Multi Energy on Lucario" he played. Lucario was ready to use Metal Claw.

"Lucario has a Poke power he can add an fighting energy onto him at the cost of 20 damage" Nick stated. Giovanni was shocked as Lucario was able to use Pulse bomb an attack that would knock out Snorlax in on hit.

"Lucario use Pulse Bomb!" shouted Nick as Lucario used Pulse Bomb knocking out Snorlax. Nick drew his prize cards.

"Send out your next Pokémon, oh wait you don't have any so you lose" Nick stated. Giovanni fell to the ground. He had just been beaten by a child. Everyone cheered as Nick won. Nick couldn't believe it he was going to Duel Academy.

'Jimmy thanks for your help, and you too Rioru' Nick said

'**Rioru'** Rioru jumped up and down on Nick's shoulder.

'_No problem Nick' _Jimmy responded.

'Jimmy why are you here anyway?'

'_All will be revealed in time Nick' _Jimmy responded.

'_Nick you maybe the one to stop the evil force_' Jimmy thought to himself. Maria and Jason crowned around Nick giving complements. Nick started to think about everything that happened today.

'I can't believe that there's a human inside my scarf' he thought 'Well this will be a interesting year'.

'_Indeed Nick, Indeed' _


	2. Rivals, Friends, and a good day

Thanks for the reviews R'N'Rer and dbzgtfan2004 and no there will not be a second person in the bandana/scarf (I haven't gotten all the main characters yet!) This chapter features many new characters other than Nick, Jimmy, and Giovanni. I have character descriptions of Nick and Jimmy, but not yet of his friends Maria and Jason

Name: Nicolas (Nick) Lance Knight (Like no one saw that coming)

Age: 10

Birthday: March 8

Hair Color: Blackish Blue

Height: 5'2

Weight: 90

Description: a medium size golden blazer with a red shirt under it. Black pants with two green strips on both sides. A yellow bandana/scarf around his neck with a pair of goggles on top of his head. A large X scar in between his amethyst eyes that stretch's down to his nose.

Name: Jimmy Hiroshi

Age: unknown

Birthday: July 11

Hair Color: Green

Height: 5'7

Weight: unknown

Description: A very weird hairstyle. A large blue blazer with a green shirt under it. Black pants with two yellow strips on both sides. He also has a pair of goggles on his head.

There are going to be back stories on how Nick got that X on his face and Why Jimmy is stuck in the bandana but that is later on (Maybe 14 chapters from now). Now on to the chapter.

Guidelines:

'Human'

'**Card to human'**

'Magical person to magical person'

'_Jimmy to Nick'_

'Mystery Voice'

Duel Academy: Pokémon Style

Chapter 2

Rivals, Friends, and a good day

After a day of packing Nick and his friends went on the plane and were on their way to Duel Academy. During the plane ride instead of listening to Maria blabbering about her new dresses he decides to talk to Jimmy.

'Jimmy what did you do for fun?' he asked

'_Did I?' _he responded.

'Before you got stuck inside the bandana'

'_Oh, hmm… Like you I also dueled, but for a different reason. My brother made an evil force attack many people by using Pokémon.' _

'How did he do that?' Nick asked.

'_With magical powers. Magic was common in my time I also have powers that I can't use. Now time has change and if I'm right you are one of the very few people to have magical power'_

'I am?'

'_Well how do you think I'm talking to you? Anyway you have a guide besides me'_

'I do? Who is it?'

'_Nick I can't believe you forget already…and now he's upset'_

'He…Do you mean Rioru'

'_Yup! Rioru you can come out now'_

'**Rioru, Ru' **Rioru said sadly.

'Sorry Rioru it's just that everything in my life just got complicated' Nick apologized.

'**Rioru' **Rioru forgave him.

'_Anyway, Nick you have a lot of battles coming up. So besides school work from this place, I'm going to have to train and give you more work' _Jimmy said cheerfully.

"What? You gotta be kidding me" Nick jumped out of his seat.

"No I'm not kidding Nick about my dress and if you don't like it just shut up" Maria slapped Nick. With in minutes everyone was laughing about what happened. Nick was embarrassed. Jimmy and Rioru were laughing as well.

'_You should have kept your mouth shut' _Jimmy teased.

'Shut up' Nick said annoyed. After they arrived they got there blazers and Pokétch's. Then they started their classes. After many classes it was lunch time. Nick, Maria, and Jason meet and sat at the table together. Jimmy was sleeping inside the bandana. Rioru was sleeping on Nick's shoulder. They talked about the day so far.

"You guys know why there are so many different color blazers here?" Nick asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't know. Then again it's you" Jason responded.

"Nevermind him Nick. There are so many colors because of the way of the high score you go on the entry test. Red 1-10, Blue 11-20, Green 21-30, Yellow31-49, Gold50-71, Silver72-80, Crystal 81-85, Ruby86-89, Sapphire90-93, Emerald94-96, Pearl- 97-99 and Diamond (White) 100." Maria explained.

"That means you guys scored higher than me" Nick said noticing that he had Gold; Jason had Silver, while Maria had Crystal.

"It also means were all not in the same dorm" Jason whispered loud enough for them just to hear. They were all sad. They finished lunch and went their separate ways. After school Nick went to his dorm. He was waiting for the headmaster to show up when he met someone.

"Can I sit here?" he asked. Nick nodded. The guy sat down when the headmaster finally appeared.

"Welcome to the Gold dorm. I'm your headmaster Professor Morty. Here at Gold we try to prove to everyone that we can fight our way with golden colors. Now you may eat" he said. Everyone was chomping down there food like there was no tomorrow.

"By the way I'm Dave Hirokun" the guy said.

"I'm Nicolas Knight, but just call me Nick" Nick responded. Dave was shocked.

"Aren't you the one who beat Giovanni?" he asked. Nick was a tad bit confused.

"You mean that older man I dueled yesterday?" he asked. Dave nodded.

"Then yeah" he said. Dave was shocked again.

"You're the first one to beat him in 18 years or so I've read" Dave responded. Nick and Dave talked for a long time. They found out they were in the same room. They shared many interests too. They finished dinner and went to their room. They put stuff away and headed out to duel. Maria and Jason were walking to the beach to talk about things when they saw Nick and Dave ready to duel.

"Ready to duel Nick" Dave asked readying his Duel Disk.

"You know it" Nick replied doing the same thing. Maria and Jason ran to their friend.

"Nick what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Dueling my new friend" Nick replied. Maria and Jason were shocked to see Nick had a new friend already.

"Game On" they said simultaneously.

"Call the coin Dave" Nick said. Dave called Tails and it was Tails. With the prize cards set Dave's Active Pokémon was Mankey and has a Numel on the bench. Nick's Active Pokémon was Delta Species Treecko and has a Torchic and Ralts on the bench.

"I play a fighting energy on Mankey. Mankey use Scratch!" Dave ordered. Mankey scratched Treecko with its claw. Treecko took 10 damage leaving it with 30 HP left. It was Nick's turn and he drew a psychic energy.

"I play a psychic energy on Treecko. Treecko uses Shining Claw!" Nick said. A coin was flipped and it came up heads. Treecko's claw glowed and hit so hard on Mankey it took double the damage and it was confused. Mankey had 20 HP left. Dave was confused.

"Isn't Treecko a grass type? So it shouldn't have done double the damage?" He asked.

"Not in Holon" Nick replied. Dave was still confused. Nick couldn't help but laugh.

"Holon is area in the tgc were some Pokémon types were changed. Treecko here was one those Pokémon" Nick explained. Dave, Jason, and Maria didn't know that and were shocked.

"Treecko Tree" Treecko said. Nick laughed. Dave was shocked he thought he had just heard Treecko talk. Then he got mad.

"I'm not a stupid idiot you stupid Treecko" he shouted. Nick stopped laughing and turned pale.

'Jimmy did he just hear Treecko'

'_Yes he did and he has a magical aura around him. Nick he like you except without his own me" _Jimmy replied. Then Dave saw Rioru and Jimmy. Dave was confused to see Jimmy seeing as he wasn't there before.

"Nick who's that next to you?" He questioned. Nick and Jimmy were shocked that Dave could see Jimmy. Nick decided to try something.

'Dave can you hear me?' Nick asked.

'Nick? Yeah I can hear you, but how can we talk to each other with out moving our mouths' he asked.

'I'll explain everything later alright?'

'All right' he said nervously. Maria and Jason had no clue what the heck was going on.

"Nick it's getting late" Dave reminded him. Nick sighed. They turned off there Duel Disks and called the match a draw. After a very quick introduction to Maria and Jason to Dave the two of them left as well did Maria and Jason. Later they were in there dorm room where Nick was explaining from getting the cards and bandana to the explanation of Jimmy.

"What a story" Dave remarked. Nick nodded in agreement. Jimmy then laughed.

'What's so funny?' Nick asked.

'_Remember earlier when I said I had to train you give you more work'_

'Yeah so?' he asked.

'_Well it begins now!'_

"WHAT!" Nick shouted. Dave laughed.

'_Dave you also have to train under my care' _Jimmy laughed. Now it was Nick's turn to laugh and Dave's turn to shout. That night all over the Island every heard a loud noise.

"WWWHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!"

Nick laughed as his friend was freaking out when he heard

'So you have arrived little Bro ehh?' a voice asked. Nick was shocked to hear his brother.

'Edo you're on the island?' Nick thought to himself. He had a very strange felling he would see his older brother soon.


	3. Duel Between the Brothers Knight

Thanks for another review R'N'Rer for another review and maybe I add your character if you change his name, but not until the second season. For now the story continues… (Note: this chapter

Duel Academy: Pokémon Style

Chapter 3

Duel Between the Brothers Knight

Guidelines:

'Nick to anyone/thought to self'

'**Card to human'**

'Magical person to magical person'

'_Jimmy to Nick'_

'Edo to Nick'

Last time:

Nick laughed as his friend was freaking out when he heard

'So you have arrived little Bro ehh???' a voice asked. Nick was shocked to hear his brother.

'Edo you're on the island?' Nick thought to himself. He had a very strange felling he would see his older brother soon.

Now:

After a whole night's worth of training Nick and Dave were exhausted. Jimmy had yell at them to wake them up. They hurried off to class to learn unfortunately they fell asleep during classes so Maria and Jason had to wake them up. During lunch they talked of there latest discoveries

"I can't believe that they have school store full of cards and other supplies here" Nick exclaimed. He felled bad for bugging people to trade cards with him. The others laughed.

"I can't believe they make us shower here" Jason said crossly. Everyone sweatdropped. Jason just sighed.

"I cannot wait for monster week"Dave shouted. The whole lunch room was sweatdropping and Dave was embarrassed. Maria then noticed something. A certain someone was starring at there table. Maria went into her love mode.

"I can't believe Edo is here" she screamed. Nick froze while the lunch room had tons of screaming fan girls of Edo. Edo stopped them with just his hand.

"Now, Now ladies I'll sign autographs outside later" he smoothly said. The girls all sighed. Jason was jealous and Dave was confused.

"Who's he" he asked to Jason quietly.

"He's Edo Knight, otherwise known as Edo Phoenix" Jason replied. (Don't flame me I just liked the name and borrowed it but using there character just my own)

"Edo Knight You're telling me that he's Nick brother?" Dave exclaimed. Jason nodded in agreement. Nick was having mental conversion with Jimmy alone.

'_So he's your brother ehh Nick?' _Jimmy asked. Nick nodded.

'He's a jerk and always telling me "You will never pass me in dueling" ugh he just so ugh…' Nick was mad.

'_Calm down he can't be that bad can he?' _Jimmy questioned. Before Nick could replied Edo had walked over to him.

"Well if it isn't my little bro" Edo said. The lunchroom was shocked.

"What do you want" Nick asked annoyed.

"Just here to remind you that I'm this school's best duelist and you are not" Edo flicked Nick's nose. Nick was official ticked off.

"Listen Edo you aren't always the best you know" Nick replied. The lunchroom was officially shocked again.

"Well guess what bro you aren't exactly this school's tallest duelist either" Edo ruffled Nick's hair. Everyone but Dave and Jason laughed. Nick was really ticked off.

"At least I never wore diapers till I was ten" Nick smirked. Edo was caught off guard. Many fan girls were shocked. Many people did laugh though.

"Well at least I never drank from baby bottles till I was seven" Edo struck back. Nick was embarrassed. Many more people laughed. (Due to the next seven lines are bye Nick and Edo I won't tell who says what but it starts with Nick)

"Nail biter"

"Thumb sucker"

"Bed wetter"

"Short stuff"

"Loser"

"Weirdo"

"Jerk"

"Well at least dad loved me more than he loved you" Edo shot through Nick's heart. Dave, Jason, Jimmy, and Maria were shocked.

"That's right dad left because of you. You're the one who sent dad away" Edo shouted. Nick was now crushed and angry.

"That's not true" Nick punched Edo in the face. Everyone was shocked. Then Edo retailed by punching Nick in his face. Nick got up quickly. Edo started to punch pick everywhere, but Nick dodged all his hits with martial art skills.

"Why can't I hit you" he asked. Nick dodged.

"What's a matter become to tall and old" Nick joked. Edo finally knocked him down, but Nick pulled him down as well. The brothers rolled out of the lunch room to the entrance. Professor Morty stopped them.

"Boys what the heck are you doing" he asked annoyed. They starred telling there story very fast that Morty couldn't understand it. They gave up and glared at each other.

"I know how we can settle this feud. Let's Duel" Edo said.

"Agreed about 3:00?" Nick asked. Edo nodded. They went to prepare there decks. Nick and Dave were in there room talking when Maria and Jason came in.

"Nick how could you punch your own flesh and blood?" Maria asked with puppy dog eyes.

"He is a jerk with a big ego Maria" Nick replied angrily. Maria sighed she failed. Jason on the other hand was proud.

"I like this side of you Nick maybe you…"

"Forget it Jason I'm not going start a campaign to stop everyone from taking a shower" Nick interrupted. Jason signed he failed too.

"Well me amigo you should take these packs" Dave said holding five packs.

"Wow thanks man" Nick thanked Dave. He opened the packs and got…

0101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101010101

Later at the arena

"Ready little bro" Edo intimated. Nick smiled.

"Bring it on" Nick confidently said.

"Game On!!!" They said simultaneously.

"Call the coin squirt" Edo said.

"Heads" Nick called. The coin was tails. Edo smirked. Edo's active Pokémon was Zubat while he had two more on his bench. Nick had Delta Species Treecko as an active Pokémon with Ralts and Delta Species Cyndaquil on bench.

"I play grass energy on Zubat" Edo clarified (new word).

"Zubat use Poison Fang!" Ed shouted. A coin was flipped and came up heads. Zubat did 10 damage to Treecko and poisoned him. Now Nick's turn started. He drew.

"I play switch" Nick exclaimed. He activated his trainer and switched Treecko with Ralts.

"Now I play psychic energy on Ralts" Nick shouted "Now use Hypnosis on Zubat". Ralts hypnotized Zubat to sleep. Edo was surprised. He drew his card.

"Well, Well bro seems we changed our style now have we?" Edo asked. Nick smirked.

"A little bit" he said looking towards Jimmy who just grinned. Edo smirked.

"But, not good enough! I evolve Zubat to Golbat" Edo announced. Nick was shocked Golbat was awake and ready to battle.

"I play Self-destruct Evolution" Edo said. Nick was confused.

"What does that do?" he asked.

"Basically I give up Pokémon to evolve one of my Pokémon" Edo explained.

"Now I give up my two benched Zubat to evolve Golbat to Crobat!" Edo shouted. Nick was shocked as Golbat evolved to Edo's best card.

"Delta Species Crobat" Nick said.

"I also play Double Rainbow Energy and Triple attack"Edo announced. Now Crobat could Target Attack and it could attack three times this turn since Edo gave up three cards from his deck.

"Now attack with Target Attack twice on Ralts and Radar Jam on Treecko" Edo ordered. Crobat knocked out Treecko and Ralts leaving Nick with just Cyndaquil. Edo drew two prize cards. Nick sent out Cyndaquil and drew a familiar face.

'**Rioru' **our furry little friend said.

'Rioru want to come out and play?' Nick asked.

'**Rioru Ru Ru'** he replied.

'_Time to show your brother what you can do huh?' _

'You know it Jimmy. Can you help me?'

'_You got it'_

'Alright lets do this'

"I Play Rioru!" Nick shouted. Rioru jumped onto the field with style. Edo was shocked. He had heard rumors about Rioru and Lucario in Nick's deck but he didn't believe them.

"Now I play a fighting energy on Rioru and end my turn" Nick stated. Edo was confused.

'Nick has changed his dueling style a lot. I can't guess his attack style or what's he going to do' Edo thought. He drew.

"I attack Cyndaquil with Target Attack" Edo shouted. Cyndaquil was gone and Edo got a prize card. Rioru jumped from the bench to the active zone. Nick drew just what he needed.

"You're seriously not going to attack me with that pipsqueak of a Pokémon?" Edo laughed. Nick was angry.

"Never insult Rioru he's my friend" Nick shouted. This took everyone by surprise except Dave. Nick went into Action.

"I play Multi-energy on Rioru" Nick announced. Rioru gained the power of every energy.

"Now I evolve Rioru to Lucario" Nick shouted. Rioru glowed and changed into Lucario. Edo was impressed.

"Wow my brother now that's a Pokémon. Too bad he can't knock out Crobat in one hit though" Edo pointed out that Lucario had only enough to use Metal claw.

"Not just yet bro! Lucario has a Poke power to add a fighting energy onto him at the cost of 20 HP" Nick responded. Edo was shocked. Lucario took 20 HP and got a fighting energy.

"Now Lucario knock out his last Pokémon with Pulse Bomb" Nick shouted. Lucario made a wave bomb appear and launched it at Crobat knocking it out. Edo fell to the ground in disbelief while many fan girls were shocked.

"Edo you lost because you tried to keep your popularity status the same. I won because I proved that you're nothing but a big fake. You did many horrible things to me and only one I cannot forgive" Nick stated while crying. Edo was listening and knew what he meant.

"Edo you lost the title Big Bro and you don't deserve it. You and me may or may not ever become friends again. You also lose your popularity and title Edo Phoenix" Nick said. The stadium was silent as Nick said these words.

"Bro I'm sorry, but please don't leave me you and mom are the only people I cared about since dad left" Edo said.

"You should have though about that a long time ago Edo Christopher Knight" Nick cried. Edo knew this was serious.

"Nicolas Lance Knight don't you walk out on me I'm suppose to watch you while you're here mom said so" Edo shouted.

"Goodbye Edo Phoenix I hope we can do see each other again one day…" Nick ran out of the room crying. Edo just fell to his knees and stared as did various people. Dave, Maria, and Jason ran after Nick.

01011010100100101010101010010101000101010111001010101001010010010101010101010101001

Nick was sitting on the beach talking to Jimmy

'Why did it have to come to this Jimmy why?'

'_I don't know Nick. Hopefully you and Edo will repair your brother ship one day.'_

'Bro can you here me' asked Edo. Nick didn't respond. He just cried.

'Jimmy was your brother this cruel to you?' Nick asked. Edo heard this and listen into there conversation.

'_He was cruel Nick, but he never did anything to hurt me physically' _

'Who is that' Edo thought.

'Jimmy something tells me we will have a long road a head of us'

'**Rioru'** Rioru agreed.

'_Nick there will be times were you have to face things that might cause you to hurt someone you care about. The question is are you up to it?'_

'Yes I am Jimmy, Yes I am'


	4. Duel of the Masks

Surprise, Surprise a second update. This episode we get introduced to the first evil group besides Team Rocket. Double Duels will take place in this episode. Note my friend will become a main character from here on out. Last chapter Nick took away Edo's titles of Big brother and Phoenix. Edo will not return till chapter 12 Revival of the Brothers Knight, but that's another story. Anyway to the story.

'Nick to anyone/thought to self'

'**Card to human'**

'Magical person to magical person'

'_Jimmy to Anyone'_

Duel Academy: Pokémon Style

Chapter 4 Duel of the Masks

It was peaceful time in Duel Academy or it would have been if not for Halloween. The students were getting ready for the day they could party like there was no tomorrow. It was currently monster week and everyone was scaring the heck out of each other. Dave loved this holiday and unfortunately he never knew when to stop. He freaked out Maria with her fear of spiders, He scared the heck out of Jason by throwing him into the showers, and made Nick scream and cry his self to somewhere by pushing him into the hall of clowns. The three were mad, but didn't want to stoop to his level. One morning when Nick went to wake up Dave he didn't move.

"Dave wake up… Dave? Dave speak to me Dave" Nick started to cry "You can't Dave your too young"

'_Nick he's faking it just to freak you out' _Jimmy pointed out. Nick got angry.

"Get up" He threw Dave out of bed. Dave knew his "prank" failed.

"Dave you are going too far!!!" Nick yelled. Dave was confused.

"I'm just doing harmless pranks" Dave defended himself.

"Playing with other people's emotions and fears isn't harmless pranks" Nick responded.

"Well at least I'm not a 10 year old who's short" he shouted. Nick was really ticked off (chapter 1 quote "Now there is three ways to tick off Nick 1. Yelling at him for a stupid reason, 2. Hitting him with something, or 3. Calling him short")

"Well at least I don't wear big bunny underwear every night" Nick shot back. Dave gasped.

"Well at least I don't sleep with an Aipom doll every night" Dave responded. Nick blushed of embarrassment. They fought like this for a while till…

"I'm never speaking to you again" They yelled simultaneously. They headed to their classes.

10101010101010100101010000101010101110001101010101010101010101010100101010101010101

In his room Professor Morty sensed something wrong.

'What's this energy I'm felling?' he thought he peaked out his window and saw two dark auras in the sky.

'They came after all…but why now? During the beginning of the year?' he thought. Then he thought about some of the people he knew.

'No one that I know can cause any harm to them unless… it's one of the students!' he realized.

10100101010010101001001010010101010101010010101000101010100010100101110010110101010

It was now Halloween and every one was ready to party. Unfortunately Nick and Dave were still angry at each other and Maria and Jason had enough. They had a plan.

During the party they all dressed up in costume. Nick came as his little buddy Rioru, Maria came as a Chansey, but found it hard it to walk, Jason came as Feraligatr, and Dave came as Mankey. Maria and Jason talked to both of them separately and told them to meet each other by the lake with their decks and duel disks. They both agreed and headed off. Nick had arrived first and waited when Dave arrived.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!" they shouted. They both told each what Maria and Jason said.

"Well looks like you two have bin tricked" a voice said. They turned around and saw Professor Morty.

"What are you doing here Professor?" questioned Nick.

"I'm here to gaze at the stars" he lied. Jimmy on the other hand didn't buy it.

'_Nick there's something about professor Morty that he isn't telling' _Jimmy told Nick

'Really he seems like he's hear to gaze at the stars' Nick said. Jimmy thought and looked at the stars, but saw the dark auras.

'_Nick, Dave look up there' _Jimmy pointed at the auras. They looked up and saw the auras.

'What's that?' questioned Dave.

'I don't know' Nick replied 'Jimmy?'

'_Look out there coming this way' _Jimmy shouted. They jumped out of the way pulling Professor Morty with them. They looked up and saw two men with strange duel disks.

"Well what do we have here" one of them said.

"Well Marcus looks like we have a trio of mystical energy" the other said. Nick, Dave, Morty, and Jimmy looked to see a strange emblem on there shirts. It was a big M with the sun and stars surrounding it. Nick looked angry.

"What do you want?" Nick asked. The duo laughed.

"Well looks like the little tyke is very brave eh Jim-Bob?" Marcus laughed. Jim-Bob agreed. Nick was angry. Morty stood up.

"Leave him alone" Morty defended Nick. He whispered to Dave and Nick.

"Get out of here". Nick and Dave refused to leave. The Duo pushed Morty aside. Nick and Dave stood ground. Then, they noticed the duel disks on their arms.

"Oh looks like these two duel" Jim-Bob revealed. Nick and Dave were ready to do anything.

"Well how about a duel? More likely a Shadow Duel" Marcus asked. Nick and Dave hesitated.

"Fine I accept" they said at the same time. They looked at each other angrily.

"But boys it's a Shadow Double Duel. And if you lose you lose your soul"

1001010100101010010010101010100101001010101010101010101001010100101010101011100111

Meanwhile Jason and Maria were in a Double duel too. They were playing John Ekuland and Zack Henderson and losing.

"I play grass energy on Ivysaur" Maria stated "Now attack Bippa with Razor Leaf" Ivysaur used razor-sharp leaves and hit Bippa causing him to lose 30 HP. Now it was John's turn and he drew a card.

"Now I evolve Bippa to Biidaru" he shouted. Bippa glowed and changed to Biidaru.

"I play double colorless energy and Biidaru attack Jason's Feraligatr with Hyper Fang" John ordered. Biidaru bit Feraligatr really hard and he was knocked out. John drew a prize card. Jason had no more Pokémon left. Now it was Zack's turn.

"Now I play Electric energy on Manectric! Now attack with Thunder spear to Ivysaur" Zack shouted. Manectric attacked Ivysaur knocking it out leaving Maria with no Pokémon.

"The winners are Zack and John" the announcer shouted. Everyone cheered.

"Good Game guys" Maria cheered. They bowed.

"Well now that's over let's find Nick and Dave" Jason stated.

"May we join?" asked John. They agreed and the four of them ran off.

10010100101010010101010010101010001001010101010010101001010101010010101010010101001

Meanwhile Nick and Dave started the duel. A coin was flipped to decide which side went first. The coin was heads so Nick and Dave could start.

"Call the coin" Dave asked Nick.

"Tails" Nick said. The coin was heads so Dave went first. The duel went in this order: Dave first, next Jim-Bob, then Nick and finally Marcus. Dave's active Pokémon was Mankey with two more on the bench; Jim-Bob had Taillow as an Active Pokémon with a Pidgey and Spearow as bench Pokémon. Nick had Delta Species Ralts as an active Pokémon with a normal Ralts and Delta Species Larvitar while Marcus had Wobbuffet as an Active Pokémon with no bench Pokémon. Dave started.

"I play fighting energy on Mankey" Dave stated "Now attack Taillow with Scratch" Mankey attacked Taillow with Scratch but did nothing.

"Huh" Dave was puzzled. Nick chuckled.

"Taillow has a resistance to fighting types Dave" Morty shouted. Maria, Jason, John, and Zack appeared to find there friends dueling together.

"They worked out there differences!!" Maria exclaimed. Morty shook his head.

"They were forced into this Duel" Morty explained. He told them what happened early. Now it was Jim-Bob's turn. He drew his card and activated it.

"Now I play ultimate evolution" he said. Then his other Pokémon disappeared and returned as their finally evolutions. Everyone was shocked.

"Playing that a little early aren't we?" Marcus asked.

"There something about these two that doesn't fell right, but it's mostly the kid with the scarf. Nick was shocked to realize he was giving out energy from not only himself but also Jimmy. Morty also saw this.

'There not one but two energies from Nick' he thought.

"I ended turn" Jim-Bob stated. Nick drew his card. About several turns later Nick and Dave let their argument get the better of them. Marcus and Jim-bob had only one Pokémon left. Nick and Dave had Mankey and Rioru left.

'Dave I've been thinking and I think we let our stupid argument get the better of us'

'I been thinking that too...We are idiots aren't we?'

'Yeah…So friends?'

'You know it now lets take them down'

"My go" Dave announced. He drew and smiled.

"I evolve Mankey to Primeape and play TM-31 Knockout punch" Dave said. The Duo was shocked. Nick was impressed.

"Now use Knockout Punch Primeape on Pidgeot" Dave ordered.

"Nick I need to sacrifice five cards from my hand and I have three mind helping me?" he asked.

"No problem Dave" Nick said sending two cards to the discard pile. This shocked their friends and The Duo. Primeape knocked out Pidgeot with one punch and Jim-Bob lost. Now Nick's turn was on.

"I play Multi-Energy on Rioru and evolve him to Lucario" announced Nick.

"Now I'll use his Poke-Power and add one fighting energy to Lucario at the cost of 20 HP" Nick stated. Nick took an energy from Dave's deck.

"Mind if I take this Dave?" Nick asked. Dave grinned.

"Why I be insulted if you didn't" he responded.

"Now Lucario use Pulse Bomb" Nick shouted as Lucario knocked out Wobbuffet. Then a swirling vortex appeared around The Duo and sucked them up. Then, Nick and Dave fainted onto the ground.

"Guys" the four kids yelled. Morty picked up Nick and Dave and they left towards their dorms.

'Why does Nick have two energies inside him?' Morty wondered. He finally figured out that Nick is the one who the Mystics were looking for but why.

'Nick what do you have inside you?'

'_All will be revealed in a good time Morty'_

'Who's that' Morty asked.

'_I am know as Jimmy Hiroshi'_


	5. Explantion Day

R'N'Rer your character will be named Kenya and will be featured in Season 2 and become a main character in the Emerald Dorm. People don't be afraid to summit characters I still need characters to Duel, A principal, and characters for season 2 and 3. This chapter features no duels, but many explanations. I promise no more binary codes for dividers instead just lines. Any we learn more about our main characters today, well mostly about Nick, Jimmy, and Morty. The magical powers of Nick, Dave, Jimmy, and Morty are explained. Anyway on with the chapter. (Note: I decided to switch between Bandanna and Scarf until I figured it out or someone tells me which it is so for now deal with it)

Duel Academy: Pokémon Style

Chapter 5: Explanation Day

Nick to anyone/thought to self'

'**Card to human'**

'Magical person to magical person'

'_Jimmy to Anyone'/flashback_

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­ Divider

Last Time:

"Now Lucario use Pulse Bomb" Nick shouted as Lucario knocked out Wobbuffet. Then a swirling vortex appeared around The Duo and sucked them up. Then, Nick and Dave fainted onto the ground.

"Guys" the four kids yelled. Morty picked up Nick and Dave and they left towards their dorms.

'Why does Nick have two energies inside him?' Morty wondered. He finally figured out that Nick is the one who the Mystics were looking for but why.

'Nick what do you have inside you?'

'_All will be revealed in a good time Morty'_

'Who's that' Morty asked.

'_I am know as Jimmy Hiroshi'_

It was the next day when Nick woke up. He was confused to find himself in his room. Then he noticed he wasn't wearing his scarf. He started freaking out when Maria, Jason, Dave, John, Zack, and Morty.

"Guys have you seen my bandanna?" Nick asked in despair. Morty held up his bandanna. Nick went to grab it, but Morty pulled it back.

"You own me an explanation about this" Morty said in a stern voice. Nick knew this was about Jimmy.

After Nick changed they were all in Morty's office. Nick decided to talk. Morty gave back Nick's scarf and Nick started.

"Well were to start… It began the day of the entry exam. I was running toward to the arena and I bumped into a guy" Nick said.

"What was his name?" asked Morty.

"I never asked him" Nick grinned sheepishly. Everyone except Dave fell anime style.

"You mean you were talking to a total stranger!!!" Maria shouted "You could have been hurt or killed".

"I wasn't thinking okay. Right now he saw my cards fall to the ground and he asked if I played the Pokémon tcg, I answered yes and he gave me this bandanna and the Rioru and Lucario cards which I have in my deck. I thought that was weird and ran off. Then I heard a voice inside my head and it freaked me out till I shouted out loud. It turned out the scarf I had a person inside. The name of the person was Jimmy Hiroshi"

"Jimmy Hiroshi… So that's who I heard last night" Morty exclaimed. Maria, John, Jason and Zack were confused.

"How can there be person inside a scarf?" Maria asked.

"With the magic spell Sealerum Morticus Solar Vari Nort "Nick replied. They were still confused.

"How can magic seal a person if it's just tricks?" asked John.

"When the magic is mythological magic" Morty said. Everyone looked at him. Jimmy decided to make himself visible to the others. He gave Maria, Jason, John, and Zack some of Magic and then they saw.

'_Does this make sense now?' _he asked. They were shocked to see Jimmy a person that wasn't here three seconds ago.

"How are we seeing you" Zack asked.

'_I gave you some of my magic that's how'_

'**Rioru'** our furry little friend showed up. They were shocked to see the little guy.

"Hey Rioru what's happening buddy" Nick said calmly. Everyone fell anime style. Dave laughed.

"You think they be used to something like this" he chocked out. Morty was shocked.

"Morty how do you know about the magical power?" Nick asked. Everyone looked at Morty.

"I am a Magical Sorcerer and live here for many years. I control the power of Psychic and can use many powerful spells including the one that sealed Jimmy." Morty said.

'_Is there a spell that can set me free?' _Jimmy asked. Morty shook his head. Jimmy sighed.

"Nick do you know what power you can control?" Morty asked.

"Not one clue" he replied while snapping his fingers and then Fire appeared. Nick got scared and threw the fire out of his finger to the fire place lighting it up.

"Well now I know" Nick said annoyed.

'_What's wrong Nick can't control your powers' _teased Jimmy.

'Shut up' Nick replied. Everyone laughed.

"Well this will be an interesting year" Nick said. Everyone agreed. Then Nick though of something that happen that night.

"Morty who were those guys me and Dave dueled lasted night?" he asked. Morty sighed.

"I was afraid you would ask about that. Those guys were from the Mystic Alliance." Morty said.

"Mystic Alliance who are they?" Dave asked.

"They are the most evil group of magical users. They use their magic to get what they want using any means necessary. They are not group you want to mess with" he explained.

"So is that why they challenged us to a Shadow Double Duel?" Nick asked.

"Yes they wanted your magic to use as their own. You could have lost your lives last night" Morty said. Their was an eerie silence till Jimmy asked

'_Morty I remember something that my brother said. He said that in a few years I would join with the chosen one to be captured with him and drain our magic. If the chosen one is the first person I joined with that means Nick is that one right'_

"That's… right" Morty blurted out. Nick was shocked.

"What do mean" he asked. Everyone looked worried. Morty sighed.

"It means that you are the one to stop the Mystics from succeeding in their quest or aide them to the destruction of the world" Morty said. Everyone was shocked except Jimmy. Nick was lost in his mind.

'I can either help the world or destroy it' he thought. Everyone was waiting for his response.

"What is this mean to them?" he asked. Morty was surprised he thought that a child of Nick's age wouldn't ask such a question.

"To them it's a game to win the world as they did 7 years ago till the Battle at Pallet" Morty said firmly. Nick was stunned. Jimmy was confused.

'_I was sealed a thousand years ago and now you tell me there was a war seven years ago?' _Jimmy asked.

"Yes Jimmy that battle almost decided the fate of the world, except for one kid who used this magical power to stop them along with the chosen eleven. The twelve of them stopped them with the power of the generation colors: Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, Gold, Silver, Crystal, Ruby, Sapphire, Emerald, Diamond, and Pearl. All so they had the help of the Elite 4 and the champion who was the leader of them with the color of Red. His name of course is Jack Ketchum. They say his son was watching him and is now dreaming to become just as strong as him" Morty explained. Nick was then having a giant headache and saw many visions of the past.

"_You all know what to do?" a guy asked. There was a group of twelve people and eleven of them nodded. _

"_All right lets do this" he screamed. Then a giant monster appeared. It was covered in shadow and Nick couldn't see it._

'What is that' Nick thought._ They team of twelve jumped up and recited the spell._

"_Mortis heromax un son los paros dos en te hernlos furte max shiron no HIRO!" Then lights glowed around the gems they wore. They shouted the name of the gems._

"_RED, BLUE, GREEN, YELLOW, GOLD, SILVER, CRYSTAL, RUBY, SAPPHIRE, EMERALD, DIAMOND, PEARL" Nick watched as the light hit the monster and the monster was being sent into the ground and then he saw the elemental symbols of fire, water, grass, steal, fighting, psychic, electric, darkness, and colors. _

'The Elemental Seal' Nick knew. _He looked at the people on the ground and saw a woman, a man, and a child about five years old. Then Nick listen in._

"_Delia theirs no stopping the chant once it starts" he said. She was crying._

"_I know Lance, but I don't want him to die" Delia whipped. The kid was yelling._

"_Daddy please don't go" he shouted. Unfortunately he couldn't here his son. _

"_Brother please let me stop this" Delia shouted. Lance had pulled her into a lock on her arms. _

"_I'm sorry Sis, but as a Knight I can't let you" Nick heard Knight and was realizing that his full name was Lance Knight. Before anything else happened everything turned white._

"Nick are you ok?" Morty was asking. Nick look up and saw his friends. Then he looked at Morty.

"Morty tell me do you know a person called Lance?" he asked. Morty was puzzled.

"Yeah Lance was the top member of the Elite 4 and Sister to the wife of the chosen one named Jack why?" Morty questioned. Everyone was surprise to find out that Lance was apart of that war.

"You mean Fabu-Lance was a part of that War?" Maria asked. Jason smirked, he knew that Maria loved any superstar male player of the game.

"Do you know his last name Morty?" Nick questioned on.

"I believe it was Kni…ght…." Morty was shocked. Everyone was shocked.

"Lance Knight is my long lost father!" Nick exclaimed. He now knew the truth. Then something else popped into his head.

"Mortis heromax un son los paros dos en te hernlos furte max shiron no hiro" Nick said. Jimmy was shocked he knew something about that spell was different.

'_Nick did you just make up a spell?' _Jimmy asked. Morty was confused as well.

"Jimmy you said a spell could be reversed if it read backwards right?" Nick questioned. Jimmy nodded. Then Nick looked at everyone.

"We can't let the Mystics find out that spell and say it backwards at Pallet Town" Nick exclaimed.

Everyone was confused.

"Why not Nick?" Dave asked. John and Zack were confused too.

"Why can't we say hiro no shiron max furte hernlos te en dos paros los son un heromax mortis?" They questioned at the same time.

"That spell is the spell that sealed the monster that the Mystics used during the war" Nick said. Everyone was shocked. Morty was about to say something when Nick passed out. Everyone ran except Morty he felled a power and looked out the window he saw a shadow move and teleport way but something came flying at Morty and almost hit him. He picked up the object and read the note attached to it.

"I can't show my face yet till he can use the Spell of Fire at level 5. I really miss him, but he must defeat the leader of the mystics Cardinal Hiroshi. Give him this note went he has the first gem. From, Lance Knight. P.S. Talk to my other son Edo and find out what he did to Nick." Morty was shocked. He hid the note and object in his desk. He took Nick to his dorm.

'This is the start of many battles' Morty thought.

This chapter was better in my head. Any way The gems that Lance speaks of are the gems of the past heroes. Once I complete this story which is a pretty long time from now I will start the back-story to all of this (this includes Jimmy time from take over to sealing and the events that happened seven years ago toward to the events today of this story) The Fabu-Lance thing was pretty lame, but it still is what chose (Don't sue 4kids/Nintendo) Any way I'm going to do a preview for the next chapter using my two friends me and Jimmy.

­­­­­­­Nick: John's feeling down lately. I wonder why?

Jimmy: Apparently his sister and her gang arrived on the island.

Nick: What is she doing to him?!? She took his deck away and trying to beat him up

Jimmy: Jason is falling head over heals for her. Nick we have to stop her now.

Nick: Really? You know I just thought we could…

Jimmy: Nick…

Nick: Ok, Ok. Let's do this

Both: Next time on Duel Academy: Pokémon Style

Tiger Claws! Leslie appears!

Nick: No way she apart of the Mystics!


End file.
